Battle of the Confederation
The Battle of the Confederation was a confrontation between the Confederation of Defence and Seren's Horde. It was one of the most pivotal battles during Seren's Reign, leading the nations of Courler, Defel, Gonarundu and even Ralia to face the chaotic army. The leaders of both sides were King Jue Zheng and High General Ronigar, the battle ended in a Pyrrhic Victory for Ronigar. Background In 534AB 'Seren and his horde first revealed themselves when they came out of the Great Forest and confronted the smaller armies of Sula and Whitoper in the Battle of Chaos. Seren and his army went on to defeat Whitoper in the Siege of Yomero, claiming their Kingdom for his own. In '''535AB '''Sula was the next to fall. Fighting in the Battle on the Kailu Grasslands, King Aymon and his mercenary Army was defeated and fled to Courler to join the Confederation. Seren was later crowned King of Sula. In '''536AB '''Defel became the next target for campaign. While Ronigar fought off the forces of Kura in Whitoper, Seren and his General Alec crossed through Aral and into Defel. After two major fights, King Henry II was seriously injured and forced to retreat with General Finley to Courler where the Confederation was forming. In '''538AB '''Seren and Ronigar begun to raid and conquer the Roshan City-States. The act took a year, but generated serious wealth for the horde. In '''540AB '''Seren called all his soldiers to help prepare for a fight with the Confederation. In '''541AB '''Seren and Ronigar split their forces and invaded Courler in two different locations. General Alec was to lead one army, while High General Ronigar led the other. The subsequent battles were the Battle of the Wrong Commander and the Battle of Revenge led by the leaders respectively. Alec was slain by King Zheng while Ronigar won the day against King Aymon. After grouping and training their armies, High General Ronigar and his enemy King Jue Zheng met on the battlefield for the first time. The location was Chengdu Grasslands, suitable because it was situated inbetween Seren and Dieppa. Numbers The numbers of the soldiers were considerably larger than the previous two battles, as the Confederation used all the soldiers they had while Seren recruited more from Courler's forests and mines and brought forth his true wrath. The traders of the sea record large fleets of ships reaching Courlerian shores and unloading large amounts of monstrosities. Seren's Horde '''High General Ronigar: '''1,106,000 Melee. 250,000 Ranged. 114,000 Cavalry. Reaching 1,410,000 Soldiers. 250,000 ''Goblin Meatshields. ''40,000 ''Goblin Archers. ''50,000 ''Goblin Wolf-Riders. 200,000 Orc Infantry. ''60,000 ''Orc Savages. 190,000 Gnoll Meatshields. 110,000 Gnoll Hunters. 100,000 Hobgoblin Warriors. 40,000 Hobgoblin Archers. '' 50,000 ''Ogres. ''10,000 ''Chain Brute Ogres. 6,000 Howdah Ogres. ''4,000 ''Ogre Bolt Throwers. '' 300,000 ''Various Creatures. Confederation of Defence 'King Jue Zheng: '''378,000 Infantry Soldiers. 96,000 Archers. 40,000 Cavalry. Reaching 504,000 Soldiers. 205,000 ''Courlerian Infantry. 14,000 Courlerian Archers. 15,000 Courlerian Horsemen. '' 120,000 ''Gonarundun Infantry. 7''0,000 ''Gonarundun Archers. ''10,000 ''Gonarundun Cavalry. 35,000 Defelian Infantry. ''11,000 ''Defelian Archers. ''12,000 ''Defelian Knights. 10,000 Ralian Infantry. 7,000 Sulan Infantry. ''1,000 ''Sulan Archers. ''3,000 ''Sulan Horseriders Formations and Leadership Even though the armies were so large when facing each other, formations and tactics were still used by both sides. Ronigar Ronigar split his armies leadership into 4 commands. Daeron, Barrik, himself, and a Lizardman named Igru were all leaders. Daeron held the Right/Western side, Igru the middle with the more experienced troops and Barrik on the Left/Eastern side. Both sides held an even number of infantry and archers with varying degrees of experience. Igru being the newer commander held the more experienced soldiers, along with more Ogre's to break the lines. Ronigar held his own troops hidden somewhere between the middle and left side of his army, ensuring he made his move at the right time and allowing him to see the flow of the battle. Jue Zheng Jue Zheng placed his army under 3 commanders, leaving the Left/western side of his army to the command of General Finley of Defel while the Right/Eastern side was under King Caius of Gonarundu. The third commander and overseer of the troops was General Viole Grace. The Courler leader King Zheng was with his horsemen once more, wielding the royal sword of Courler into battle to taunt the Half-Orc. The Battle for History The Battle was an event that lasted the entire day. Leading to the deaths of many people. After setting up their formations early, the armies clashed during midmorning. Daeron and Finley Meeting again since the Defel campaign, the two commanders took stock of their situation. Finley now holding over 154,000 Soldiers while Daeron now held around 350,000. The Wood Elf once more used her arrows to command her troops, sending them high in the sky and landing with different ribbons telling them what to do. Her troops moved forward cautiously, not charging but rather using their shields to build a proper wall. Covered on most sides, the shields blocked many of the arrows flying their way from the various archers. Finley was once more surprised that the Wood Elf held such high discipline and training in her troops, but was still confident in his victory. When the two forces clashed it was a show of power and strength. The shields of the horde weathered against all forms of batter while they thrust their spears at the Alliance soldiers. General Finley's hardened troops held well and begun showing cracks in the horde's wall, pushing through at times. But eventually it was left at a stand still, the two generals and their soldiers too even to break ground. The Middle Clash While the middle had no direct leader, High Jarl Vikkar was in front of the soldiers. Him and his Ralian soldiers charged ahead roaring battle cries, surprising the enemy and even forcing Igru behind his troops line. When they hit many heads fell, the Ralian battleaxes swinging in all directions while they forgot the wounds received. But the Ralians, known for their verocity, began to fall to the might of the horde. While Igru was green as a commander, the troops he had were not. Many of them were able to take the brunt of the force before countering with their own. The High Jarl was too busy killing to notice the dwindling number of superiors. The rest of the middle finally followed suit with the Jarl and charged behind him, supporting the man and saving his life as he narrowly missed a blade. Vikkar continued to fight on and hard through the middle, swaying the momentum back and forth but gaining wounds at the same time. Ronigar took the time to personally leave his bodyguard and come to duel the leader, wielding the royal sword of Defel this time. When Vikkar saw the Half-Orc enter he became so raged that steam was said to come from his skin. The High Jarl charged straight at the enemy leader, clearing anyone in his path. Ronigar smiled as he saw the challenge and moved to meet him. The two met with hard strength, Ronigar amazed someone could match him in the field. Vikkar continued to hammer at Ronigar with his Royal Axe while Ronigar deflected them with his shield or parried it to the side with the Sword of Defel. Each strike they met together small shockwaves were sent out, forcing a small circle for the dueling pair. Vikkar's rage kept him fighting but Ronigar was quickly adding a toll to the man, using his greater speed to cut him over and over again. The High Jarl continued to strike on, never caring or withering in the face of adversity. But Ronigar used this to his advantage, taking a small wound to his shield arm, Ronigar thrust his sword through the neck of the Ralian. Vikkar continued trying to fight, but having lost so much blood and no longer able to breath he fell to the second strike Ronigar offered. Ronigar took the Axe of Ralia and returned to his position, content that he had done enough. The Ralian's all went into their beserker rage after seeing their fallen leader but it only held them steady against the veteran soldiers of the Horde. Afterwhich only Fool's End was holding command of the middle, trying hard and tough to keep the various soldiers together. King Zheng and his charge On the right after lots of normal fighting between his soldiers and the horde, King Zheng grew bored. Moving his cavalry on the far right he begun to line them up for a charge. Ahead of him the line of Orc's and Hobgoblins had already noticed the movement and set up their spears to compensate. Barrick also set up his own form of cavalry to meet the King, the Dwarf moved quite well getting all sorts of Goblin Wolf-Riders and running beasts. But they did not line up in time, leaving the King and his horsemen to charge and hit the lines from the side. While the Orc's and Hobgoblin's had prepared their spears, along with many arrows fired to bring down the riders, none wiltered the pure power of the clashing men. The results were devastating, causing the first ranks to be decimated immediately while the others were close to running. But once more King Zheng was surrounded as Barrik and his own riders moved to block them off. Though the King was smarter this time, after the charge had dealt it's damage he was already turning around to escape. Barrik held him there for some time, using the wolf-riders and various beasts to bring down the horses and bite the throats of men. King Zheng and his cavalry managed to break through the line of Barrik, but lost many along the way. Riding far the King and his men rested for a bit before returning to his older position to prepare for a charge when the time came. Barrik and his riders made sure to kill any trapped within his lines, before he left and returned to his commanding position. The riders he were with he kept by in order to clash with the King again if the charge came to fruition. Daeron's Arrow Moving back to the Western side of combat saw a final change in pacing. The soldiers under Daeron had kept removing and relieving the soldiers in the front while giving little opportunity for General Finley's men to do the same. The added vigour for the new men kept allowing them to push a little further forward each time the change occured. General Finley moved to the front to combat this, hoping to improve morale and give a second-wind but was only beaten back when he could not break the shields. When he tried to do his tactic from before, moving soldiers around the line to hit them from the side he was also beaten back. This time by Daeron personally. Finley was surprised when he saw the girl firing arrows into his men, barely missing him. Soldiers not in battle watched from the Western side as the two leaders went at each other, Daeron with her shortsword and dagger while Finley used sword and shield. Daeron's speed helped her, but she was taking wounds left and right. Her troops continued to fight hard and strong, breaking into Finley's formation. More reinforcements were sent over by General Viole but it was in vain. Daeron fell back to grab her bow, sending an arrow back straight through Finley's shield. The General was shocked that the arrow broke his shield, but had no time to stay for long. Another arrow hit his chest, while a third hit him in the leg. A fourth was meant for his head, but Finley's guard sacrificed himself while another dragged him away. Daeron returned to her position, believing the battle on the side to be feeble as she was already winning. Ronigar and the Royal Sword Ronigar saw the sway of battle going no where, seeing how on the Western side Daeron was winning but the continuous charge from King Zheng was damaging the east. Thus, he moved to face the King. Moving with his hidden soldiers through the middle formations, he reached the left flank. Sending a runner to inform Barrik he was there, Ronigar waited in hiding for Zheng to charge once more. It took a little bit as the Cavalry had just charged, so after resting they charged with the Knights in front this time. Using the heavy armoured troops at the front gave them a stronger hammer when hitting the side and also a shield in front. Arrows and spears did minimal damage against the Defelian Knights before they were impaled by the lances the cavalry held. King Zheng also participated in the charge, using a glaive to cleave his path through the enemy. He was completely unaware that Ronigar was right beside him. When the time was right, the Half-Orc and his troops entered the fray. King Zheng's men had little time to react as they were dragged from their horses and murdered. The King himself was barely saved as he deflected Ronigar's strike that nearly cleaved his horse in two. The Courler Monarch tried countering against the leader, swinging his glaive down and hard. He was parried, but was one of the first to make the High General stumble. Ronigar returned the favour by cutting off the front legs of the horse with a clean swing, forcing the monarch to the ground. Courlerian Bodyguards tried to stop the Half-Orc while they saved the King but all were killed or mortally wounded. But it did give Zheng time to recover and continue his duel. The man from Courler used his martial training well, having the reach of the Glaive and strength to go with it. Ronigar continued to shield the blows, but could never get close enough to deal his own. Jue Zheng grew bored and brought out the Royal Sword in his other hand to goat his enemy. It worked but not how he liked, Ronigar broke the glaive in two with a swing before facing the man directly. King Zheng held his own once more with the sword, but as Ronigar's strikes grew stronger and stronger, his defence was broken. The Half-Orc smiled as he struck his sword deep into the monarch's chest. Jue Zheng tried to stab the man but was rewarded with another strike down the other side of his chest. With King Zheng dead, his sword and head was taken by Ronigar and added to his collection/sent to Seren. The rest of the Cavalry retreated to their old position, now under the leadership of the Defel Champion Dominic. The Falling Flank Since the leader of the Confederation had died, the men on the flank of King Caius began losing morale quick. On the side of the Horde they continued to push forward despite heavy losses after the multiple charges from King Zheng. Rather they were reinforced with soldiers from Ronigar, who moved to take the King of Gonarundu's head. The Gonarundu Monarch held firm and tough in the face of such power, but could only watch as his side fell to overwhelming power. King Caius eventually met with Ronigar but rather than fight the power that has slain so many kings he surrendered the Royal Weapon and Crown. The Half-Orc happily accepted the bow and Crown, leaving the King to flee with many of his flank. Rather than go straight for the head of the army in Viole Grace, Ronigar and Barrik charged into the middle. Chaos at the Command General Viole Grace was a good and capable leader. Showing his strength against the horde and being the first ever to help beat them, but nothing could help him from this. Becoming the sole leader of the entire army due to so many falling leaders, the pressure began getting to him. He didn't even have time to grieve for the loss of his King. Sending reinforcements to attack behind Ronigar and his men, Grace called a full retreat. He knew the soldiers already fighting would continue to the death and hoped the Half-Orc would be slain among them, while the rest could run to their homes and defend their families. Fool's End by this point had returned to the reserves in order to take a break from the fighting, Zeut had also wanted new orders. With the battle lost, Viole Grace left into field leaving the armies of men to fall to chaos. Losses The loss life was devastating in the long single-day battle. Both sides felt the losses but only Seren's Horde came in victory. '''High General Ronigar: 710,000 Dead. 506,000 Wounded. '''King Jue Zheng: '''351,000 Dead. 44,000 Wounded. Aftermath The Aftermath left the Confederation truly defeated without a leader. Leaving Seren and Ronigar as the rulers of North-West Alrec. Ronigar Ronigar was rewarded immensely for his victory. Adding three Royal Weapons to his collection he had only Kura's weapon to claim. His name became legend as the greatest swordsmen to ever live, beating any champion or leader that came after him. Daeron Daeron was given more wealth and titles to her name. Though she continued to work under Ronigar, sharing the same values of war and conquest. Seren Seren was given the Crown and right to be King of both Courler and Gonarundu, bringing all Kingdoms under his reign. He was etched into the history books, moving next to the capital of Dieppa to take the throne properly. Viole Grace Viole Grace was missing after the battle, many of his men tried to find him and offer him up to the mage but he could not be found. It is said he went into hiding to resurge one day with an army once more. Barrik Barrik was given lands and backing to his position of General. He was rewarded by both Ronigar and Seren for his efforts, allowing the Dwarf to have a magical battle axe to claim as his own. Igru Igru was given lands in Aral to use for his personal use. He was rewarded with a magical greatsword by Seren. King Caius King Caius went into hiding somewhere in Gonarundu with his personal bodyguard. It is said he called for adventurers to come to him, so he could reward and supply them with ways to beat Seren. Courler Courler everywhere except Dieppa fell to the might of Seren, praising their new King and hoping to avoid his wrath. Gonarundu Gonarundu fell completely to Seren, though many held hope that King Caius would return one day and claim his throne once more. The officials even raised Seren's banner high above their lands to honour the mage and avoid torture. The Confederation of Defence The Confederation of Defence crumbled and was defeated. They no longer held any power or members, and thus became nothing. Category:Battle